Conventional testing of integrated circuit chips for soft-error rates includes placing an alpha particle source between an integrated circuit chip and a supporting module. This exposes all circuits on the integrated circuit chip to radiation, which can make it difficult to determine the susceptibility of individual circuits to radiation. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.